toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Island Party!
Toy Island Party! is a party video game pitting the Toy Island characters together with the [[The Mickey and Mickay Show! (series)|''Mickey and Mickay Show!]] characters, being the first ''Toy Island-branded game to do so. Similarly to the Mario Party games, players take turns moving around a game board, collecting items and playing minigames to win. It also features the first appearance of Oshawott, Queen Hippo, and other characters from the Hippo Kingdom, ahead of their film debut in Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. The game was released on August 25, 2012, for the Wii. Story The game's overall premise is that Krinole and the Toy Island Crew are hosting a collect-athon party, inviting their friends on the island and over in Ethanville to participate. Being the most knowledgeable of the island, Misu takes the role of host, and presents two ways to play: Foot Safari, where players independently move around the board with their eye on two types of collectibles, and Safari Tour, where players move together in one vehicle, taking turns as its Captain, on a quest for one kind of collectible. However, the villains, uninvited, decide to crash the party with their own contest, Villain Safari, which pits them against the protagonists in a Foot Safari manner of play. They dare the protagonists to challenge them, setting up the Solo Mode of the game. Gameplay There are five main modes: Party Safari, Minigame Cabin, Solo Mode, Owl Shop, and Elmo's Lab. Party Safari Party Safari is the main party mode of the game, pitting players in a quest for collectibles on a game board. There are three modes: Foot Safari, Safari Tour, and Villain Safari. In each mode, the participants roll a die to determine the number of spaces they move during their turn, and the winner is determined by the number of collectibles that each player has attained. Foot Safari In Foot Safari, up to four players traverse a looped game board with branching paths to collect the most quantitative items; these can be earned from board spaces or by winning minigames, one of which is played at the end of each turn. These quantitative items must be traded for valuable items, which are the primary collectible responsible for determining the players' standings. The number of turns can be set from ten to thirty, in growing increments of five. Safari Tour In Safari Tour, up to four players take turns piloting a vehicle on a determinate game board. The Captain of the vehicle rolls a die, moving the whole vehicle in which the other players are seated. Here, players vie to earn the most quantitative items, by winning minigames (which can be activated by certain spaces) or from board events. Each board has a special Captain Event which provides the players with a chance to earn more quantitative items. Finally, at the midway point and endpoint, a boss minigame is played, which provides the players with another chance to grab collectibles. Villain Safari In Villain Safari, up to four players are pitted in a Foot Safari match against four rival characters. The players can cooperate individually or in pairs. Here, the players attempt to beat the rivals by cooperating in collecting both quantitative and valuable items, but they can also compete with each other. Villain Safari is fixed at twenty turns, with a boss minigame at the end of the tenth and twentieth turns. Minigame Cabin Minigame Cabin contains the collection of minigames that the player has played or unlocked, all available in the Community Cabin. There are various modes of play as well. Free Play Egg Hosted by Yoshi, the Free Play Egg allows the player to play from any of the minigames that they have unlocked. Minigames are organised into categories, with each category hosted by a different character. They are as follows: *Yoshi: Platforming minigames, requiring timing *Admis: Timed or racing minigames, requiring speed *Flaggy: Score-keeping minigames, requiring high scores *Mini Sum: Simple minigames, requiring focus *Gramps: Puzzling minigames, requiring planning *Delphono: Dexterous minigames, requiring skilled action *Chief: Pressuring or risky minigames, requiring bravery *Orca: Competitive minigames, requiring sheer force *Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug: Cooperative minigames, requiring teamwork *Mr. Cow: Boss minigames, requiring a variety of skills Savannah Racecourse Hosted by Admis, the Savannah Racecourse pits players in a time trial, attempting to beat a set of minigames in the shortest time possible. All minigames played are part of Admis's minigame set. Sky Climb Hosted by Flaggy, Sky Climb is a simple minigame competition in which the player who wins a certain number of minigames first wins. The number of minigame wins required can be set between three, five, and seven. Minigames played are from all minigame sets except boss minigames. Ski Jump Balance Hosted by Mini Sum, Ski Jump Balance pits players in a survival contest in which players must compete in minigames hindered by some kind of obstacle. This can include blurred vision, slower movement, etc. Minigames played are from all minigame sets except boss minigames. Ice Block Trek Hosted by Gramps, Ice Block Trek pits players in a race to traverse a bridge of floating ice blocks. However, based on their standings in a minigame, players earn different actions that allow them to proceed, from jumping to swimming to simply walking. Different parts of the ice block path have different conditions, such as ice blocks missing or sharks in the water, requiring the players to think carefully about how to proceed. Minigames played are from all minigame sets except boss minigames. Pearl Hunt Hosted by Delphono, players attempt to collect three pearls with their face on it by winning minigames. Winning a minigame lets the player peek in an oyster, and occasionally pearls with unique effects come into play. Minigames played are from all minigame sets except boss minigames. Sunflower Syndrome Hosted by Chief, Sunflower Syndrome has players compete in a series of minigames to earn the most sunflower seeds. While all players start off with twenty, for each minigame, players can bet a number of seeds. Based on their standings and performance, the number of seeds earned will increase. Minigames played are from all minigame sets except boss minigames. King of the Sea Hosted by Orca, King of the Sea is a "King of the Hill"-style mode where players participate in minigame duels for the position of King of the Sea. A player who wins duels against all three opponents wins overall, but if they lose they are dropped to the end of the line. Minigames played are from all minigame sets except boss minigames. Garden Marathon Hosted by Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug, Garden Marathon pits players in a set of ten minigames vying to earn the most points, which are rewarded based on the player's performance in each minigame. Minigames played are chosen from a set of specific minigames, notably those from Flaggy's minigame set. Jailbreak Bash Hosted by Mr. Cow, Jailbreak Bash pits the players against all the boss minigames in quick succession. The winning player is determined by their standings in each boss minigame. All minigames played are all the boss minigames. Solo Mode Solo Mode is the primary single-player campaign. Here, the player must face off alone against several rivals in Villain Safari on each of the game boards, until finally facing off against the villainous masterminds in the final board. Solo Mode must be cleared to unlock most of the boss minigames, as well as the final game board. Owl Shop Hosted by Professor Hoot, the Owl Shop allows the player to use their collectibles to purchase various features, including unlockable characters, safari vehicles, special minigames and game boards, and other features or options. These are listed in the table below: Elmo's Lab In Professor Elmo's Lab, various options can be adjusted. As well, biographies and other information can be read here, and the Sound Test is accessible from here too. Characters Starting playable characters *Krinole *Huffy *Mickey Mouse *Mickay Mouse *Cuckoo *Ostreena *Slush *Sumi *Dr. Snake *Coela *Totodile *Turtwig *Mukmuk *Puffy *Yellow Yoshi *Sushi Ball *Kirby *Flare Bear *Charmander *Dumbo Peach *Dolphono *Eeyore *Robo-Bot *Simba Unlockable playable characters *Dory *Queen Quack *Emperor Lakeet & Minions *Oshawott *Chocolate Milk *Li'l Moo *Monkey Kong *Croco Cannon *Boo *Heal Bear *Poozilla *Ditto *Mayor Baron *Banana Celebrity *Mr. Tedy *Seal Unlocking criteria Villain Safari rivals *Moose Moosa Mooster *Clocksworth *Apollo *Mic Mic Machine Mouse *Hypno Fish *Salamando *Toby *Woggy Doggy *Jumbo Tigger *Pirate Pooh *Butterfly Tigger *Bruce *Clameron *Prayer Bear *Chef SpongeBob *Casey *Carey *Monsieur Bonjour *Spirit Bear *Sealiana *Buffalo Bison *Kiwi *S Bear *General Buzz Bot *Bizzy Bot *Rooster *Private Bot *Elite Bot *Shock Bot *Dumbo Bot Supporting characters *Misu (main host) *Yoshi (minigame host) *Admis (minigame host) *Flaggy (minigame host) *Mini Sum (minigame host) *Gramps (minigame host) *Delphono (minigame host) *Chief (minigame host) *Orca (minigame host) *Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug (minigame hosts) *Mr. Cow (minigame host) *Professor Hoot *Professor Elmo *1-Up Mushroom Other characters *Lemon Milk *Apple Milk *Apple Tofu *Vanilla Tofu *Dr. Bun *Punk *Fuzzy *Giant SpongeBob *Big Tigger *Mousey *Nemo Family *Almo *Old MacDonald *Moo *Queen Hippo *Nessie *Princess Fluff *Mercury *Mr. Monocle *Barks *Howl *Giraffe Plant *Leopard Plant *The Rat Thing *Super Tigger Boards There are six default game boards, and two unlockable game boards. One is unlocked by clearing Solo Mode, and the other is purchasable from the Owl Shop after clearing Solo Mode. Each board can be played in any mode. *Toy Island *Studio Tower *Werewolf Forest *Professor Elmo's Lab *Bonjour Fortress *Simba Ranch *Hippo Kingdom (unlockable) *Undersea Hideout (unlockable) Minigames Minigames are classified into different categories based on the skills required to complete each one. Items There are two kinds of items in the game: collectible items, consisting of quantitative and valuable items, are the key to winning the game, while consumable items are obtainable from Item Shops or from the board, and when used have varying effects on the user or their opponents. Spaces Every board has various spaces, and landing on each one yields a different effect. Also, depending on the party mode, the spaces present may be different. Reception Reception and sales of the game have been fairly decent. The game received an 8.4 out of 10 from IGN, which cited its multitude of modes as offering a variety of ways to play the game and keep it alive for some time to come. Its balanced cast, unique environments, and fun minigames were also praised. However, the reviewers were displeased with the non-playability of the villains as well as the somewhat low quantity of minigames and boards. Like any party game, the fate of the player is rather left up to luck, and the task of unlocking everything is rather tedious. When compared to the similar ''Mario Party 9'', it notably offers much more variety in terms of modes and gimmicks, though its minigames and even boards are less polished. However, both games serve to add a great party game to the last selection of the Wii's huge library. Pre-release elements Originally, Mini Sum was going to be the host on Ethanville boards, but in the final game Misu is the host for all boards. Also, Oshawott and the Hippo Kingdom board were added rather late into the game's development, and it is speculated that Orca was originally intended to be playable. Trivia *As this game was released two weeks before the official premiere of Oshawott: The Force of Hippo, this game actually marks the debut appearance of Oshawott, Queen Hippo, Nessie, Princess Fluff, and Mr. Monocle. Category:Video Games